


Who Will You Choose?

by marchtwentyfour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BobCyHun, Bobril, Cyhun, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, who will you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Will You Choose?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myturntocry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myturntocry/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to you! You know who you are (:

You met Kim Jiwon when gender and age didn’t matter and all that counts is whether they’re fun and interesting. You met him when differences isn’t the base of friendship and nobody cares as long as you get along. You met him and decided that you wanted to keep him (luckily, he wanted to keep you too).

 

Your friendship consisted of play dates wherein he would pick you up with his small bike and then let you ride it while he walks beside you and meals that is too proper for kids your age. But it was fun and he was fun that it didn’t matter what other people thought of the two of you. You thought that your friendship would survive anything and anyone.

 

However, as the years passed, both of you were finally introduced to age difference and the two genders. You were introduced to different school levels and different circle of friends. You were introduced to different hobbies and interests. You were introduced to jealousy and questions, those that didn’t stop to the point that you weren’t even sure anymore if this friendship was worth it.

 

(It is.)

 

Yet, no matter the difference, the both of you stayed friends until you weren’t anymore.

  
  


“Jiwon, you better be here in the next five minutes or else I’ll--” You were still screaming at your phone when you heard your doorbell ring. You peaked at the window and sure enough, he was grinning sheepishly with his tie unknotted and shirt untucked. You opened the door and eyed him.

 

“I woke up late?” he run his fingers through his hair, messing it up. It made you want to swat his arm and stop it, but thought that his tie and shirt is priority.

 

“Come here.” You grabbed his tie and dragged him to you, almost strangling him that he ended up choking. “That’s what you get.”

 

“Mean.” He pouted, but let you tie his tie while he fixed his shirt.

 

“There,” you patted his vest and looked at him. “Now you look presentable for your first day of High School. Why are you even late?”

 

He grabbed your arm and led you to walk towards his motorbike. It was a gift from his parents for entering the same High School with you. He promised he would ride the bus with you today, but judging by his hand on your wrist, you’d be riding with him instead.

 

“This will get us to school faster,” he announced before putting on his helmet and then handing yours to you. “Get on.  
  


Knowing a lost case when you see one, you put on your own helmet before he decided to help you with it. You didn’t want a repeat of last time so you put it on and swung your feet to sit behind him. Before you were even properly seated, the bike was already moving and the early morning wind hitting your face.

 

“YOU IDIOT!” You screamed at him, hurriedly wrapping your arms around his waist.

 

The idiot just laughed at you.

  
  


Students around you and your friends found it weird that Bobby never calls you ‘nuna’ or even your real name. But they find it weird that you still call him by his English name.

 

“So what? Jongin and Kyungsoo are a year apart, too and you don’t bother them about using banmal.” You pointed out to Baekhyun who had been bothering you constantly for months now. You usually ignore him, but it’s been half a school year and he’s still asking the same questions.

 

Baekhyun seemed pleased at the reaction, at last. “Well, Jongin and Kyungsoo are dating, so they’re an exemption. Unless… are you dating Jiwon too?” he asked with that glint in his eyes that scares people (except Kyungsoo).

 

You roll your eyes. “No. He’s Bobby. He’s… my friend, closest friend.” But you knew that was a lie. Behind all the roll of eyes and declaration of friendship, there’s a hidden of story of how you, Kim Kaera, had realized you were in love with your childhood friend, Bobby Kim.

 

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun has his eyes raised, “I think you’re lying and that the two of you are dating.”

 

Before you could hit him, as luck would have it, Bobby suddenly appeared beside you with a paper bag of McDonald’s fries. He then fixed the strand of hair that was falling to your eyes before finally facing Baekhyun.

 

“Hey sunbae! How are you?” Bobby asked, arms leaning on your seat.

 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow at your first before facing Bobby with a grin. “Hello my favorite hoobae! I’m good, I’m good. How about you? Anything new… or old? I’m not exactly picky here.” He was eyeing their touching elbows with too much interest and you hated it.

 

Bobby didn’t notice though, as he seemed to be thinking.

 

“Shut up, Baekhyun.” You try to threaten him silently, but he just continued smiling so brightly.

 

“Soohyun and Hayi were bringing me presents again even though it’s not my birthday,” he said, looking thoughtful and confused. It would’ve amused if not for the fact that you heard the names of the two girls who were so obviously smitten with him.

 

“You don’t know why they’re giving you gifts?” Baekhyun suddenly asked, surprised all of a sudden. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

 

“Uh, do you know why, sunbae?” Bobby asked and you wanted to facepalm yourself.

 

Baekhyun just shook his head in defeat.

  
  


The thing with Bobby is that everything feels like it’s perfect. You’ve known each other for years that he basically knows you and you can’t hide anything from him like the way that he can’t hide anything from you. Your relationship is easy and comfortable and makes you feel like home. You don’t want to ruin it.

 

But you fell for him even when you didn’t want to. You fell for him in between snack sof fries and whole day of playing video games. You fell for him in between all the laughs and tears and similarities and differences the both of you shares. It was inevitable and you couldn’t help it.

 

So you kept it in and pretended that your heart didn’t pound the moment that Bobby looks at you or that you don’t dream of him every night, going on dates and kissing. This is why it surprised you when Bobby confessed two months before you graduated High School and he finishes his first year of it.

 

“W-What?” You heard yourself stutter, thoughts scattered and messing up your mind.

 

“I-just. When you graduate, you’d be going off to College and I’m stuck here for another 2 years. You’re going to forget me and I…” Bobby bit his lip, “I wanted to risk it because I’ve liked you for years and I didn’t know what else to do.”

 

You only felt the tears fall from your eyes and heard how he was panicking and then felt the hug that crush you.  You heard yourself tell him to stop apologizing and that you like him too and for him to be prepared to visit you in jail.

 

“I’m not that young, Cy,” he whispered to you before pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

 

“You’re too young to be this cool,” you protested, but leaned to him.

 

In his embrace, you felt like everything is going right and it would be fine. You thought that this is your forever.

  
  
  


You met Oh  Sehun on the 2nd year of your relationship with Bobby.You met Sehun when your life had finally fallen into place. You met Sehun when you thought you knew what you wanted and who you wanted. You met Sehun when you least expect it and his effect on you even more so.

 

It was the first semester of your second year when you met Oh Sehun. You were both majoring in Photography and has similar friends, but never met each other once. It was only when your Photography II professor decided to partner you up that you were finally introduced.

 

You thought he was the usual privileged kid who got into Photography because they thought it was as easy as taking a selca since they have an attractive face. You thought he would be one of those cool people who looked at you as if you were not worth to breathe the same air as them. You thought you’d hate Oh Sehun, but you’ve never been more wrong

 

Sehun is loyal and bratty and nice. He’s less like an adult and more like an elementary student, which is probably how he became friends with Baekhyun. He’s protective of his friends and will do anything for them, it doesn’t matter where or when. He does like selcas, but he’s as equally talented in taking photos of landscapes and anything.

 

“Kaera!” Sehun waved hello at you when you passed by. He has this small smile on his face that could be interpreted as a smirk if you didn’t know any better. “Taozi suggested that we go to his hometown Qingdao. They have this amazing beach there and that way we won’t be similar to any other team in our class.”

 

“Uh--” China?  you felt your knees weaken.

 

“Unless they go to China, too, of course. But we’ll just have to be discreet so no one can copy our idea,” he stated proudly. Then cocked his head to the right to look at you properly. “What do you think?”

 

“Uh… only the two of us are going?” you involuntarily shivered and pretended it was because of the air conditioning. You looked at him and only saw the same small smile on his lips while his best friend, Tao, was looking through instagram beside him.

 

“Nah, Taozi’s coming too. We need a translator so we can order dinner and lunch and all that.” Sehun answered, patting Tao’s shoulders beside him. “Our glorified tour guide!”

 

Tao snorted without looking up from his phone. “More like babysitter.”

 

“Don’t mind him. He’s a theater major, he doesn’t understand the beauty of nature,” Sehun mocked-whispered to you then laughed when Tao indignantly hit him, eyes burning with obvious annoyance.

 

By this point, you knew you should go. There really isn’t any better way to pass this subject other than going to a foreign country where none of your classmates would even go. Not to mention, it was obvious that Sehun was looking forward to this.

 

“We should go. When did you have in mind?” you were already planning in your head, trying to think of a way to explain to your boyfriend that you’d be gone to a different country with two other boys.

 

“This Saturday! I already booked the flights, actually.” Sehun scratched his hair sheepishly, the brown strands looking even more perfect under the light. “It was a very cheap plane ticket so I thought I should just get it before it’s sold out.”

 

“And if I said no?” You raised your eyebrows at him.

 

He shrugged. “I would’ve dragged Tao and Junmyeon hyung with me for a vacation.

  
  


Just like you guessed, Bobby wasn’t very pleased to find out you were going with only 2 boys. He has been jealous lately, not too happy with you always out with Sehun due to the project you were working on. It was as if he knew how fast your heart beats whenever you hear Sehun’s laugh and your breath hitch at the way he looks at you.

 

“Is there something I should know about you and this Sehun, Cy?” Bobby asked, sitting beside you at your favorite coffee shop. He had asked you out for an afternoon date, but it mostly consisted of you trying to placate him.

 

“We’re classmates and partners for this project, of course we’re going to spend time together.” you patted his thighs and stared at his face. He was a bit pale and looked terribly tired. “Is there something wrong, Bobby? I know I’ve been busy, but you know that you could tell me anything, right?”

 

Bobby smiled sadly at you, his hand moving to pat your hair. “It’s okay, Cy. I’m fine. Just stressed over being a senior and studying for College Entrance Exams.” he kissed the top of your head and then a press to your lips, “I’m sorry about bothering you about Sehun. I’m fine with it. I’m just… Don’t forget me, okay?”

 

“Why would I?” You raised your eyebrows at him with a soft smile. “You know how important you are to me, Bobby.”

 

Bobby smiled at you, “But maybe, not important enough.”

 

 


End file.
